The Triptych
The Triptych Treaty (pronounced trip'tik) was an MDOAP between ISCO, UBD and =WE=, signed on March 28 and announced on April 4, 2008. However, such an agreement had been in the works between the three close alliances since mid-January of 2008. On June 29, 2008, UBD officially withdrew from The Triptych in accordance with Article 8, Section A, and was followed by ISCO on 13 July, 2008. 'The Triptych Treaty' 1. Preamble We, the undersigned alliances, in recognition of our friendship, common values and interests and in pursuit of our collective security, strength, and prosperity, enter into this agreement in furtherance of those goals. The signatories commit themselves to upholding the obligations they freely undertake by signing this MDoAP bloc. 2. Recognition of Mutual Sovereignty and Independence This is a MDoAP bloc signed by three sovereign and independent alliances, and nothing contained in this treaty is intended to compromise these two facts. the undersigned alliances by ratifying this treaty, affirm each other's mutual sovereignty and independence. 3. Nonaggression and Discourse A) The signatories will refrain from coordinated military action against other signatories. Any signatory found to be engaging in military action against a fellow signatory will be subject to immediate expulsion from this pact. B) All disputes between signatories will be resolved via private diplomatic channels peacefully and in a civil manner. C) The signatories recognize the value of unity and will refrain from public discourse towards fellow signatories that can be considered inflammatory, hostile, or harmful to the strength and prosperity of the signatory alliances. D) Neither signatory alliance nor any of their constituent nations shall engage in acts of espionage against the other alliance, nor shall they knowingly and willfully render aid, comfort and/or intelligence to known enemies of the other. 4. Diplomatic and Economic Assistance A) The signatories recognize the mutual benefits provided by economic cooperation and may engage in voluntary programs designated for economic assistance or trade. B) Should any signatory become involved in war, it is the duty of other signatories to offer diplomatic aid toward the peaceful resolution of that war, should such be requested by the signatory engaged in hostilities. C) The signatories pledge their diplomatic support to one another and will retain unity in all public discourse. 5. Defense and War A) In the event that any signatory comes under attack, it is compulsory that all other signatories will come to the assistance of the attacked party, refusal to do so shall be considered grounds for termination of this pact B) An attack on one signatory shall be considered an attack on all signatories and will be met in defense by all other signatories with all means of assistance available. This assistance is mandatory and may not be overridden or mitigated by any means, including but not limited to conflicting agreements. C) Assistance is defined as military, economic, intelligence, diplomatic, and all other forms of aid the signatories are able to provide. 6. Optional Aggresion A) Signatories shall have the option, but not the obligation, to engage in offensive warfare alongside other signatories or to aid those signatories in ways economic or otherwise. B) Notice of offensive military action by any signatory must be given to other signatories no less than 96 hours prior to the commencement of hostilities. This time period will be used for the consideration of whether to undertake supportive offensive action. C) Failure of a signatory to notify the other signatories of offensive military action may lead to a vote for the removal of that signatory from this pact. D) Signatories shall not engage in offensive military action against any alliance which a fellow signatory is obligated by treaty to defend. 7. Admission of New Signatories No new signatories may be admitted to this pact unless amended with the consent of all existing signatories. 8. Termination A) If any signatory wishes to withdraw from this treaty for any reason, they must inform the other signatories 72 hours in advance before legal termination. The pact will be upheld for these 72 hours. B) In the case of a breach of any of the above Articles it is acceptable for the treaty to be terminated immediately if a diplomatic agreement is not made. C) Any signatory may bring forward a motion for the removal of another signatory from this pact at any time. A signatory may be removed from this pact by an affirmative vote for expulsion from two-thirds of all signatories, with each signatory getting one vote. 9. Amendment This pact may be amended by a unanimous vote of signatory alliances, with each alliance getting one vote. 10. Signed Signed for the International Security and Commerce Organisation (ISCO): President Magee - Council President, Acting Minister of Defence Rishnokof - Minister of Foreign Relations Amiles - Minister of Finance Luther Crom - Minister of Administration Signed for Western Empire (=WE=): fiercesob - Cesar Master-Debater - Cesar The Senate of =Western Empire= Signed for the United Blue Directorate (UBD): GrimCity - Director General Russell07 - Director of Internal Affairs mdnss69 - Director of Democracy Lyons - Director Foreign Affairs Darkjustice - Foreign Office Minister Category:Defunct alliance groups